EP 1798845 A1 concerns a multi-output switched-mode power supply having an AC/DC converter with an AC input voltage at its input, a DC/AC converter and a transformer, which provides a Vac3 voltage at its output, which is coupled to a plurality of output blocks. Each output block consists of a switch, a filter and a controller. The switch of each output block has its input connected to the Vac3 voltage and provides at its output a rectified switch output voltage when turned on and high impedance when turned off. In turn, the filter of each output block has its input coupled to an output of the corresponding switch and provides at its output a smoother output voltage Vout1, Vout2, Voutn whereas the controller, which has its first input connected to the output voltage, its second input connected to a reference voltage, and its third input connected to the Vac3 voltage, provides at its output a switch control signal to the corresponding switch. The switch control signal turning the corresponding switch on is generated when the output voltage drops below the reference voltage and the Vac3 voltage is zero, and the switch control signal turning the corresponding switch off is generated when the output voltage increases above the reference voltage.